To Love-Ru REBORN!
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: A crossover of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To Love-Ru! What will become of the world when Tsunayoshi Sawada, a candidate to be the Mafia boss of the most notrious Mafia and Rito Yuuki, the next in line to rule an alien planet and the Harem King MEET? Two hopeless people will become best friends, brothers! As both try to survive when love problems and mafia problems mix!
1. The Hopeless Duo!

**Hey Noodles! I am here to bring you the combination of two great series into one! Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Tu-Love-Ru! What happens when Rito and Tsuna meet? When Aliens and the Mafia collide?! Love meets Comedy, and drama meets more drama! The world will never be the same again...and outer space! READ ON NOODLES!**

In a town where the notorious high school, Sainan High lies. There lives a hopeless pervert...well he isn't exactly a pervert but come on the guy falls and hemagially just gropes...ahem. Sorry. Off topic. There lives, Rito Yuuki the sixteen year old high school boy whose life got changed around drastically when an alien lands in his bathtub one night! NAKED! Yeah, we know exactly where the plot is in this story. Lala Satalin Deviluke, an alien princess from another world who is a genius but corky inventor and has fallen in love with Rito! However, before Rito met Lala, Rito had difficulty talking to girls, which led to his lack of confidence and clumsiness around them. His only friend was Saruyama, another pervert. However, because of Lala's friendliness, and Rito's growing relationship with Lala, all of Lala's girl friends became Rito's as well, especially Haruna Sairenji, whom Rito had a crush on and could not even talk to prior to Lala's "descent". But...that ended up with negative results as now Rito is thrown into a harem plan led by Lala's sister Momo for him to marry all the girls he can! Thus his love troubles will never end...

Now for our other hopeless hero! Tsunayoshi Sawada, another sixteen year old boy who with his friends and family has moved to this new town for the sake of mafia business! Tsuna as he is called is the tenth generation candidate for the most influential and notorious famigilia the Vongola !One day, a baby hitman named Reborn came to Japan from Italy to train Tsunayoshi for the role of 10th Vongola Boss. Tsuna was chosen because he was the great-great-great grandson of the First Vongola Boss, who had moved to Japan a long time ago. Since the arrival of Reborn, he always faced troubles caused by either Reborn or his associates, with Tsuna saving the day through his Dying Will Mode. During these mishaps, he meets most of the people who would be his future Famiglia and together he and his friends will go on to defeat many powerful foes and save the world! Though Tsuna has no interest in wanting to be the mafia boss and would rather avoid that, but of course his mafia troubles will never end..

Now these two hopeless people with their own troubles will meet and their lives and those around them will never be the same again..when Tsuna and his gang arrive in town by plane...

"Woohoo! Were finally free Tenth! Free to do whatever we want, no parents or responsibilities. The world is our stomping ground, were finally free from Namimori middle school that horrendous school with such annoying people...but now its just you and me...and were free to live our dreams dammit!" Gokudera Hayato stated as he stepped off the plane with his arms up in the air cheering! He was Tsuna's self-proclaimed Right hand man, and is over obsessive with Tsuna and the his position as the vongola mafia boss. A silver-haired, 17-year-old boy with blue eyes and was fairly tall. He wore a red leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, and blue jeans with black shoes.

"Umm...Gokudera-kun..you do realize that we're not here by ourselves and we still have to go to high school right?" Tsuna stepped off the plane with a lot of luggage in his hands. Tsuna, our hopeless hero. A sixteen year old boy with brown spiky hair, and brown-orange eyes. He wasn't very tall, strong, smart, or good at pretty much anything yet he was chosen to be a mafia boss. He had on an orange hoodie, blue jeans, and orange and white sneakers.

"Ugh, you have to bring up such bad news Tenth? Sigh, don't remind me of all the idiots that had to come along." Gokudera face palmed himself as he sighed wondering why God hated him so damn much.

"Don't...be so down about it Gokudera-kun. But if you could...help me please...I can't hold all this much longer..." Tsuna was wavering as he attempted to hold all the briefcases and suitcases.

"Ah! Sorry Tenth!" Gokudera ran over quickly to take some luggage off Tsuna's hands until a familiar but loud person came running off the plane.

"I AM FREE TO THE EXTREMEEEE!" Ryohei Sasagawa came running off the plane and ran right through Gokudera and Tsuna making them fall to the ground with all the luggage. Ryohei was a boxing obsessed seventeen year old with white buzz cut hair, grey eyes, and dark skin. His motto in life is to the extreme, which he will pretty much say for anything. He has on a yellow sports jacket that was zipped open to reveal a white t-shirt. He had on sweats and white sneakers.

"Lawn-head! Look where the Hell you're going! You could've hurt the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled at him as he ran around the airport screaming like a maniac scaring the other people getting off the plane.

"I...actually am hurt...a lot..." Tsuna mumbled under piles of luggage as yet more people got off the plane.

"Woah! So this is the place? I wonder where the best baseball fields are at?"

"Hahi! It's really warm here! Oh, my Haru senses have detected that Tsuna is suffering somewhere Yamamoto!" Haru looked around with her hand over her eyes in search of Tsuna.

"Oh! That's not good where is he?"

"You're both...on me..." Tsuna mumble din pain as Takeshi Yamamoto and Haru Miura stood on top of him.

"Hey! We found Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed as he started moving aside luggage along with Haru. He is a sixteen year old baseball fanatic with black small, spikey hair with light brown eyes and darker skin and like Tsuna isn't very school smart. But he is always kind and friendly who is rarely seen not smiling, and a loyal friend to Tsuna and the gang. He wore a blue sports jacket like Ryohei's, black sports pants, and white running shoes.

"Hahi! Tsuna don't DIE! I still haven't got married to you yet!" Haru exclaims as she beats Tsuna to the ground to try to bring him back to life? Slapping him and punching him, before Tsuna came to he saw her pull out defibrillators! Haru Miura is a sixteen year old girl who loves Tsuna very openly though he is too dense to see it. She has dark brown hair going down to her sides in a pony tail, brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and was considered a very cute but somewhat crazy, high energy girl. She had on a yellow hoodie, denim shorts, and white sneakers. She doesn't know much about the mafia but still wishes to be the mafia boss's wife.

"I'm alive! I'm alive Haru! For now..." Tsuna sighed as he got up.

"Yay! I brought you back to life!" Haru stood proudly and confident in her abilities and everyone else just looked at her and shook their heads.

"Hey Haru! You forgot your purse!" And out comes the girl of Tsuna's dream since middle school. Kyoko Sasagawa, Ryohei's sister who was known as the school idol. She is a kind and polite sixteen year old girl with brown-auburn hair to her shoulders, light orange eyes, and beautiful white skin. She is Haru's best friend and like Haru, she knows not much about the mafia at all. She is slow like her brother, but not academic wise. Kyoko is too dense to realize Tsuna's feelings or so everybody else believes that's the case as she unknowingly rejected him before...but that's another story.

Tsuna began staring at her with passionate loving eyes. In his mind he imagined them getting married and how beautiful she would look in a wedding dress, sadly he has no guts or confidence at all to get too close to her. Yamamoto noticed he was staring at her and sighed while nudging Gokudera who was beside him. They both noticed their boss gawking at Kyoko.

"Ah, the Tenth's love! How dare that sister of Lawn-head not return his feelings! I'll blow her up!" Gokuder apulled out dynamite, his signature weapon and was about to go ape shit on her but Yamamoto stopped him.

"No no! Ryohei or Tsuna wouldn't like it if you killed her Gokudera!" Yamamoto and Gokudera struggled as two pineapple headed people walked off the plane as well.

"Ho ho, so this is the place we'll be staying? How dull, why on Earth did I agree to come here with these fools." The first pineapple head was Mukuro Rokudo, a and antagonistic "ally" to the Tsuna and his friends. He hates the mafia and wishes to destroy it but and would rather avoid anything having to do with it. But he was chosen to be an ally for Tsuna and his famigilia regardless and Tsuna still accepts him in despite his desires and cruel attitude. He is a fairly-tall seventeen year old teenager with blue hair in a so-called pineapple style. His left eye is blue and his right eye is red with the kanji for 6 on it. He wore a green jacket, with a purple misty t-shirt, white trousers, and long black boots.

"Ah..Mukuro...you said you would come for your own reasons different of what were all here for...". The sweet speaking kind girl next to Mukuro was Chrome Dokuro. She is quite small for her age with short, purple "pineapple" style hair like Mukuro's. She has violet eyes but one was covered by a black eye patch with a chrome-colored skull due to an injury that caused her to loose her right eye. She wore a purple top with a black skull on it, and a purple skirt. Along with black converse shoes. She is almost always with her green bag she carries with her. She is however very shy when it comes to people.

"Hmph...right...I forgot. I will find what I'm looking here even if I have to take some heads off while I'm at hoho.." He laughed as he walked down with Chrome following at his side sighing.

"Chrome!' Kyoko and Haru jumped at her and began having a chat about various things. And the final people from the Vongola gang finally got off the plane. Hibari Kyoya, a 18 year old whhas short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a short of, "M," shape. He has sharp, grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. Hibari often wore a Discipline Committee uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes (or indoor shoes), and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with the committee's armband pinned onto the left sleeve. On top of his head was the baby Reborn.

He wears a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He has black eyes and wears an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. He was the hitman tutor that is training Tsuna currently to be a mafia boss. And down by Hibari's feet were Lambo and I-pin. Lambo was a seven year old child who is a spoiled and cowardly child who takes candy from everyone; it has said that he never brushes his teeth. Lambo is the youngest guardian and each Famiglia member takes turns caring for him, with the exceptions of Gokudera and Reborn who consider him to be overly annoying and stupid, referring to him as stupid cow. He had a huge black afro with two yellow horns on each side, and a cow suit. I-Pin was a seven year old Chinese girly, she is near sighted(eyes look like Brock's from pokemon), and only has a single strand of hair on her head. Often being mistakes for a boy, she wore a typical Chinese red martial artist outfit.

"Ah so were all off the plane. Good. Onward Hibari!" Reborn said cheerfully pointing Hibari in the direction he had to go much to Hibari's annoyance.

"Why the Hell...did I get the babies..." Hibari mumbled as he carried some luggage off the plane.

"Well you did lose the coin toss Senpai!" Yamamoto laughed as he helped with the luggage.

"Okay! Everybody line up! Where is No-Good tsuna?" Reborn looked around and spotted Tsuna at the end of the line. "Ah there you are, just making sure you're somewhere I can see you." He smirked.

"...He knew I would try to escape..." Tsuna thought to himself.

"Now! We are here to uncover some mysterious events that been going on here, we have reports that unknown organization has gained a new unknown power and technology that rivals that of the Vongola. And they apparently plan to do something big with it, your mission is to blend in with the people here and try to find out what's going on. But since it is our first day here, feel free to explore and get to know the area. Pair up as you please and enjoy!" Everyone began to go their seperate ways and Tsuna was going to join them before Reborn called out to him. Jumping off Hibari's head and allowing him to go wherever he feels like.

"Tsuna! Come here for a moment, I have a special job for you." He smirked as he looked up to Tsuna.

"...Can I refuse?" Tsuna asked disappointed.

"No."

"...Please?"

"Noooooo." He stretched out the word and went on talking. "Now, you are well aware of your mission but it there is something special I wish for you to keep an eye on."

"Special?"

"Indeed. From the reports, the technology this group has acquired...doesn't seem mafia like at all. It seems...almost out of this world."

"Like..alien technology Reborn? That's crazy." Tsuna laughed.

"Hmm...maybe. But just be on your guard. Now I want you to go find us a house to stay at!"

"You don't have a house for us to stay in!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I'm a baby. Not your secretary. You're the mafia boss, take care of your subordinates and me!" Reborn hit Tsuna on the head and went off on his way.

"Sigh...alien technology...as if this place would have ANYTHING to do with aliens..."

Meanwhile!

"WHY MUST THIS PLACE HAS PRETTY MUCH _EVERYTHING _TO DO WITH ALIENS!" Our other hero Rito Yuuki, a 16 year old who has gold brown eyes and orange spikey hair, which was very neat and softer in appearance. Wearing his school uniform, a light yellow shirt with a light green tie and whit undershirt. Also with green pants with small yellow lines making checker pattern in it. Our other hopeless hero was running away after an _accident _occurred. He was running down the street as he was pursued by an alien assassin Golden Darkness, otherwise known as Yami.

"You will die a thousand time Yuuki Rito. And then i'll bring you back to life just to die again!" Yami, was an alien with the power to transform any part of her body into any shape or form she pleases. She had long blonde hair, dark red eyes, and a child-like figure. Although it should be noted that she can change her appearance to look older with her transformation ability, her choosing to stay in her child-like form is most likely due to the fact that it is comfortable for her when in combat. She is wearing an all black gothic outfit with a star shape cut out in the center above her breasts.

"I said I was sorry Yami!" He said as he barely dodged a blade form her hair.

"No apology can make up for what you did. How does one fall from the top of the stair case all the way to the bottom, pulling down one's panties, groping their breasts, makes them crash into their own sister, and makes the victim land in her panties on _accident_! She became enraged and her attacks became more frenzied as Yuuki barely dodged them.

"I don't know but it WAS an accident!" Rito looked around him to see people carrying on normally with their lives. "How come no one cares that I'm being attacked by an alien?" He shouts as he takes a turn into an alleyway and hides.

"You cannot escape Yuuki Rito!" He hears as Yami runs past the alleyway. He sighs a sigh of relief and sits up against the wall.

"Why does this always happen to me? No one else in the world could have as much bad luck as I do...but I think it's finally clearing up for today!" He says before he hears his phone ring. He gets it out of his pocket and checks to see it is his sister. "Ah..Mikan, whats up?"

"Oh Rito! It's horrible! Something terrible has happened?" She shouts on the phone.

"Terrible? What happened? Is it one of Lala's inventions again?!" Rito asks with a distress voice.

"Yeah! She invented something crazy again! And it made something horrible come right for you!"

"What!? Well what is..." Rito heard a gnarly growling behind him that caused a chill to his bones. He slowly in fear and looked to the exit of the hallway and his jaw drops. There he sees the most horrendous thing known to mankind, more hideous than Frankenstein!It was a very overweight, round, man with a bald head and mustache with sunglasses on...It was...it was...! His school's principal in his underwear? "Mikan...why is the principal after me...?"

"Umm, remember when Lala patted you on the back before you left..?" She said hesitantly.

"Yeahhh..."

"She put some perfume on you that makes the Principal go crazy and can smell it a mile away! Apparently he will go nuts and chase after whoever has that smell!"

"Then why the heck did she put it on me!?" Rito exclaimed.

"...Science..."

"...I gotta...go..." Rito hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. "Okay...principal..I know what you're thinking...okay no I don't. But i'm a boy remember! You like girls!"

"You're right..." He said simply looking down. Rito seemed relief that his principal understands. "BUT YOU SMELL LIKE A GIRL AND THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!"

"AHH!" Rito was now running from his slobbering principal and ran as fast he could. "Why haven't you been arrested yet you perverted old man?!"

"Huehuehue!" He laughed in a very gross way. It was a wonder he could keep up with Rito despite his size honestly.

Rito ran all the way to the park where he saw a brown spikey haired person looking around aimlessly not knowing he was running towards him. "Hey! You look out!" Rito shouted at him.

"Huh?" He simply said as the two collided into one another falling to the ground.

They both got up shortly and in sync they said. 'Ow..that really hurt. Oh sorry, are you okay?"

They both stopped and looked at one another. Odd they thought.

Once again they tried speaking but ended up in sync again. "Are you hurt?" They both looked at each other and slowly they began to realize something. They were alike.

"...Are you someone who is tortured constantly by never ending antics you want nothing to do with by a single person in your life!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Yes! I am! Do you have poor athletic skills, bad at school, and otherwise considered hopeless?" Rito shouted back at him.

"Yes! Are you bad with women and have no idea what to do with them and are forced into embarrassing situations with them?"

"Yes! All the time! That means you are in love with a girl but don't know how to confess to her?"

"For a long time yes! Bullied by a disciplinary member?"

"Chased after by a crazy and eccentric girl?"

"Father who was never really there and is borderline useless?"

"Hunted down and almost killed countless times?"

Again in sync, "Yes, yes, yes, and yes!"

"...you..." Tsuna simply said to Rito who reached out with his hands.

"...are.." Rito replied back reaching out to grab his hands.

And once more in sync, "A hopeless guy like I am!"

They two began to cry and hold each other in the park. Bystanders simply tried to ignore the scene thinking of it as gross.

"I knew there had to be someone else in the world who was as hopeless and troubled as I was!" Tsuna shouted shaking his new friend's hands in joy.

"I know! I was just thinking that I was very unlucky today!" Rito said happily smiling.

"I can't believe it! This must be fate...!" Rito announced as he stood up in pride.

"Yes...that must be it!" Tsuna stood up to and together the two boys held hands with the sun in the background shining.

Rito began crying deeply with his hand in a fist held up to his face. "One of our useless fathers must have had an affair sometime...!

"Yes...that could be it! Were just like..."

"Brothers!" They said at the same time. They began to hug each other and cry in the other's arms.

"OH LITTLE BOY...OR GIRL! WHERE ARE YOU? OH THERE YOU ARE!"

"Oh crap..the principal!"

"Huh? That's your school principal? Why is he in his underwear?" Tsuna exclaimed, grossed out.

"Umm...its a long story with no real explanation..." Rito sighed.

The principal came running towards the two boys who both instinctively began running around the park in a circle.

"Why is he chasing you?" Tsuna asked in fear.

"Umm...he thinks..i'm a girl?" Rito realized that trying to explain this to other people would come off...strange.

"A girl? You're clearly a guy! And how come no oneis intervening in all of this?"

"...You must be new here...?" Rito gave Tsuna a look of sadness. His new hopeless friend had no idea what was life was like here.

"Yeah! Me and my friends just came here today! I'm from Namimori, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can just call me Tsuna!"

"Oh really? I haven't heard of that place before, my name is Rito Yuuki! Nice to meet you Tsuna!" The two both smiled at each other before they both ran into a tree. They fell on their backs and both looked back to see the principal got closer and closer as the two boys hugged each other in fear.

"Well..this is the end new brother!" Tsuna said shaking.

"It was nice knowing you...brother! I am glad to call you that!" Rito replied smiling.

"I...never cared about anybody this much before...except the girl that I can't confess too!"

"I understand completely! You are willing to die with me even though he is only after me and not you!"

"...Wait what...?" Tsuna stopped and looked at Rito who just grinned.

The principal began slobbering and approached the two...before he suddenly stopped. "Why...am I here...why am I in my underwear...and chasing two boys int he park?"

"Huh?" Rito said. "You don't...remember anything? Ah! Lala's invention must have wore off!" Rito said cheerfully.

"Invention...does that mean were alive!?" Tsuna and Rito embraced once more as the principal simply walked off and the police soon after...arrested him.

"We get to see the sunlight and bask in our hopelessness once more brother!" Rito shouts as he offers a hand to Tsuna.

"Yes! And now nothing can stop the both of us!" Tsuna takes his hand and stads up. Together the two look at the sunset, and to these two. A new friendship was born, one of a somewhat gross brotherhood! The Totally Hopeless Duo was formed!

At that moment Tsuna's cell phone rang.

"Ah, one moment Rito..." He answers his headset as Rito stand there enjoying life.

"Tsuna! Did you find a place for us to stay yet?" It was Reborn who called him.

"Oh shoot! I forgot all about that! I have to find us a place to stay!" Tsuna exclaimed, hitting his head before he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He slowly looked back to see his new brother, Rito. Shacking his head with his eyes closed.

"Worry not...brother! For I will find you a home! I know a certain person...who can build anything! I'm sure she can make a house for you and your friends to stay!"

"...You would do that..for me...?"

"Of course...brother!" The two began crying once more. As Tsuna answered his phone.

"Don't worry Reborn...I got us a house! And I got me a brother!"

"A brother? That sounds gross. Send us the coordinates when you get there then." Reborn hung up as the two put their arms around each other and looked out at the sun.

"It's good to be alive isn't it...brother?" Tsuna said.

"You're certainly right...brother." Rito replied as they both smiled and laughed at each other. Enjoying their moment together.

"There you are Yuuki Rito!" Moment over. Golden Darkness returned and was standing there her hair as giant blades.

"Ah! Yami!"

" Don't tell me she is the girl you like, she seems like a little girl... are you a lolicon brother..?" Tsuna said as they both backed up slowly.

"No, no! She was an assassin sent after me...though she isn't hellbent on trying to kill me now...so much...I sorta...made her mad.."

"An asassin like...a hitman?! But what could you possibly have done to maker her so mad?"

"Umm...about that...lets discuss that later..." Rito began running away.

"Wait! Its just a little girl right?" Tsuna then felt something sharp poke him on the shoulder and he slowly turned around to see Yami with her hair as blades.

"...little...girl...? Friend of Yuuki Rito...you just made me your enemy...!" Her eyes flared up with a huge killer intent.

"Oh...that's...why...coming brother!" Tsuna ran up to Rito and they both ran around the park from Yami.

"Is your life always like this Rito?" Tsuna asked dodging blades.

"Uhh! Some-what! More like...half...of it?" Rito said dodging what looked like a giant chainsaw. Overkill much he thought?

"Geeze! Well there is one thing to say at a time like this..." Tsuna looked at Rito who nodded back.

"DON'T KILL ME!" The Totally Hopeless Duo ran for their lives from the assassin Golden Darkness. Both boys had found their other self, a hopeless guy who they both can relate too! Thus begins the combination of Yuuki's love troubles and Tsuna's mafia troubles! Look out world! For things got a lot more hopeless!

**Hey Noodle! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new series, It would mean a lot if you could leave a review of what your thoughts on it were and any suggestions you have for it! Any predictions for what you feel things may happen? What could this evil organization Tsuna and his gang be here for? Can Tsuna and Rito handle ALIENS and MAFIA? Find out next time! Next Chapter:When Worlds Collide!**

**Side note: I always wanted to do a cross over, but didn't know of what. I have a hitman reborn series going and decided I wanted the cast from that to team up with another cast. But I wanted the other cast to relate to other. And when I thought about that, there is only ONE person who could relate to Tsuna the most! YUUKI RITO, THE HAREM KING! I can't believe I didn't see it before! They're so similar! And their friends can go together in such a weird and unsual way as you saw they did! Look forward to more pairings, I bet you guys can probably guess some!**


	2. When Worlds Collide!

**Hey noodle! Chapter two is here! I don't have much to say but if you like the story than SHARE IT WITH YOUR REBORN FAN FRIENDS AND YOUR TO LOVE RU FAN FRIENDS! I'm not sure if I should've put this story in the normal section instead of crossover even though it is crossover simply because I have seen crossovers in the regular section instead of crossover for the sake of views. I don't know if that is good or not, so let me know what you noodles think. ANYWAY read on noodles!**

Today marked the day in history when two hopeless guys encountered each other. Yuuki Rito, Harem King and Tsunayoshi Sawda Vongola Mafia boss met! They came, they almost conquered, and brothers as they dub each other are on a mission to help one another with their life problems. Their first problem to deal with, life with the mafia and aliens!

"...So let me get this straight..." Said Mikan Yukki was Rito's 12 year old sister. Mikan has gold brown eyes and brown hair, and according to Rito she is very mature for her age and acts more like the older sister or mother of the household. Thus Rito and Tsuna are being scolded by her.

"You were being chased by Yami, because once again you did something ecchi to her!" She had both Rito and Tsuna kneel down before her as she scolds them both.

"Well...that...was..." Rito shyly tries to speak up but is silenced quickly by her.

"An accident. Yeah. I already know what happened, your godly tripping abilities again? How on Earth does one fall so easily on fall surfaces?" She yelled at him. Tsuna began to feel the pain Rito felt, he could relate to being scolded by Reborn. "And after that you were chased by the principal due to Lala's invention, not your fault I understand...but...you bring home this guy?!" She points to Tsuna who looks left than right then points to himself.

"Yes you! Apparently I have another brother? This is crazy, we already have too many _troublesome _people living here! I'm happy its a guy for once but if he's anything like you then...i'm afraid the world may blow up somehow..." She sat down on a seat and began to contemplate all her fears and worries.

"Ah! Miikan! Don't worry, he isn't going to stay with us."

"Oh...really?" She perked up as if some hope had flew into her poor heart.

"Yeah just BY us! Brothers gotta stick close together right?" They both wrapped their arm around the other and smiled.

"NO WAY!" Mikan yelled at the two. "You honestly think that would be okay? Chances are he'll come over a lot, and with all the girls around, you two...I fear...I fear the worst...

They both gulped. "The worst...?"

"Yes...I can see it in the news now...my brother and his idiotic brother both put in jail for so many horrible crimes against women..."

"Hey! Tsuna isn't like that and neither am I! He's a good guy trust me Miikan! Right Tsuna?"

"Uhh...yeah! I won't cause any problems, you see me and my friends were looking for a place to stay and apparently you guys know somebody who could make us a house for free so..."

"Huh? Make a house...oh you mean Lala huh..?" She stopped and thought about that for a moment then spoke again. "You...positive about that?"

"Hmm, yeah Rito believes its a good idea so why not?"

"Well...Lala's...inventions...are...not always...the best..."

"Inventions? Oh, right she was the one that put that hormone thing on you. Is she some sort of famous inventor?" Tsuna asked Rito who shyly looked away.

"S-sorta...she is...definitely out this world..." Rito laughed it off. He wasn't sure if he should tell Rito about aliens. He might not even believe him!

"Well, I am in charge of finding a house so can I meet with her and talk with her? Where is this house she made anyway?

"Oh she hasn't made any houses yet. She can probably make one in a few minutes though..." Rito said pondering Lala's invention speed.

"Ehh? How can somebody make a house that fast?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh...umm...she...she" He looked to Miikan who just shrugged not having an answer for him.

"Ritoooo! Are you finally home?" And speak of the devil...literally.

As Tsuna and Rito look to the stairs there, Tsuna sees something his innocent sixteen year old mind wasn't prepared for. Rito and Tsuna's eyes widen. Mikan simply face palms herself in shame. Lala Satalin Deviluke, the alien princess came down the stairs. Tsuna and Rito's face turn completely red. As typical Lala would have it, she was butt naked drying her hair off with a towel. Lala is a highly attractive teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, curvaceous and often referred to as a perfect girl. She also had a devil like tail that was sticking out from behind her and Tsuna didn't see. But what he did was the gift from god to men...

"Oh we have a guest?' She asked cheerfully and smiled at both Tsuna and Rito who at the same time fainted when the TV had announced. "K.O!"

"Oh brother...Lala! How many times have we told you to put some clothes on in the house! Though i'm surprised Rito fainted too despite this happening so much...I guess you caught him off guard."

_"_Oh no! I didn't mean to hurt them!" Lala exclaimed as she pouted sadly.

"No..you didn't hurt them..."

"But they're bleeding!"

"...That's just one of their special hopeless features...come on Lala lets get you dressed before we have to file a report for murder..." She sighed as she dragged Lala back up the stairs. Meanwhile in the totally hopeless duo's dreams.

**Rito's Dream**

"Huh...where am I...and why do I feel like I saw something... really big watermelons?" Rito looked around to find himself in his bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary and he feels he must have dreamed the entire day and he decided to lie back in bed. His pillow was very soft and was calling his name it seems. It had such a sweet scent to it and it felt so good to him. He hears the pillow call out to him even more. "Ritooo...Ritoooooo...Ritoooo"

"Oh marshmallow pillow! I'm here, i'm here!"

"Ritoooo does it feel good to be on me like this?"

"Oh yeah it does. You're really soft marshmallow pillow!" Rito smiled with his eyes closed and embraced this pillow even more.

"Oh good...but you know...i'm now a pillow..."

"Hmm..not a pillow..? Then what are you..?"

"I'm your...10th wife silly!"

"SKL:fjkldfjhsdlkaghsdlakgh" Rito quickly got up and looked down at this "pillow" has pink eyes and the top of its hair is white with two points sticking out, while the bottom back part is black, and it was none other than Ren... A GUY! A NAKED...GUY!"What the Hell are you doing in my bed Ren!?"

"Well were married sweetie!"

"Married!? But you're...a guy...I don't have any interest in guys!" Rito backed away as Ren got closer.

"You're the one holding onto a guy right now!"

**REALITY**

"Huh..?" Rito woke up from his dream and found himself on the floor where he fainted. He felt groggy, anemic really. He felt that pillow sensation again, and looked to his right to see that he was holding none other than his new brother, Tsuna. "AHHHHH!"

He jumped up from the floor, kicking Tsuna in the stomach cauing him to wake up in pain. He grasped his stomach as Rito was taken back a few steps, now scarred for life.

"OW! Why did you kick me!?" Tsuna yelled at him

"WHY? You were you hugging me as I slept!" Rito pointed to him in fear with his finger.

"I did not!"

"You were!"

"Well..I was a sleep! You were the one holding me tight!"Tsuna said with his head turned.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MARSHMALLOW PILLOW!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A MARSHMALLOW PILLOW!?" Tsuna yelled at him confused.

"Tsuna. Are you quite done with your _brotherly love__?" _Tsuna and Rito looked to the Tsuna was beside to see none other than the baby Reborn, the hitman tutor to Reborn who was sitting on the couch smirking at Tsuna.

"Is...that a baby...?" Rito pointed at Reborn confused.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said in his usual childlike tone.

"...Umm hello?" Rito waved at him confused.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna got up just to be hit by Reborn on the head with a mallet.

"To find the house you said you had gotten for us. But I see that instead you found someone as idiotic as you are with his family and friends." Reborn was accompanied by all the friends of Tsuna behind him. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko all standing behind the couch on Tsuna's side. While on the other side near the stairs were Rito's sister Miikan, and a group of aliens unknown to Tsuna and his friends. Lala, Momo, Nana the three princess alien sisters along with Golden Darkness Yami, Run the female counterpart to Ren from Rito's dream, and Mea Kurosaki.

Tsuna noticed that two younger girls next to Lala with an uncanny resemblance to her. Momo had short, pink straight hair and purple eyes. And like Lala, Momo has a long black tail at her back, and a spade-shaped tail end. Nana has long pink hair in pig tails and purple eyes similar to her sisters. Also like her sisters, Nana also has a long black tail at her back, with a spade-shaped tail end. Nana also has a smaller bust than Momo however. Next to them Tsuna saw the blonde girl that tried to kill him and Rito earlier today! She was eating takiyaki and glaring at Tsuna causing him to shiver. Next to her was the green haired girl Run who was slender and curvy. She has pink eyes and is wearing clothing typical of Idols in Japan. But the one that had Tsuna's Hyper Intuition acting up was the girl next to her. Mea Kurosaki.

This smiling girl with violet/blue colored eyes and red hair with a really long pony tail. Though she had an innocent look, both Tsuna and Reborn was watchful of her. Something didn't seem quite right about her. Yet she broke the awkwardness between these two groups.

"Hi creepy people who is in Rito's house!" She smiled and waved at Tsuna and his friends. They had no idea what to say to that but Tsuna knew once those words were spoken. Hell would break lose.

"Who the Hell are you calling creepy pony tail-hag!?" Gokudera yelled at her from across the room.

"Hmm? Well obviously you and your creepy friends Mr. octopus!" She smiled back with a giggle. Miikan and Rito eyed the girl to try to make her stop but the two groups were already going at it.

"Well they are kind of creepy? What are you guys doing here anyway?" Nana said with a sigh.

"WE ARE LIVING AROUND HERE TO THE EXTREMEEEE!" Ryohei shouted in the midst of the bickering.

"Yup. Definitely creepy but WEIRD too." Nana face palmed.

"Werid is the tails growing from the thre eof you!" Ryohei shouted loudly at Nana and pointed to the three sisters.

"Accessory?! How dare you say that about my tail!" Nana retorted.

Rito thought about how these people quickly realized that their tails are real not fake and also questioned why they're so okay with that idea.

Tsuna thought about how the other group isn't questioning a talking mafia baby.

"Miikan, what is everybody doing here?" Rito whispered to her.

"Umm, i'm not exactly sure why they're all here honestly...they both showed up near the same time you and Tsuna-san was a sleep..."

"Ehh? You just let everybody in while were sleeping!?"

"I didn't think it would be THAT unusual if we did."

"T-true..." Rito said with a sigh.

"Now now guys, why don't we all try to get along?" A kind speaking Momo said as she got between the two groups.

"Yeah guys we shouldn't be bickering over nonsense like this right?" The kind speaking member from Tsuna's group Yamamoto said. The two groups began to see things their way, Tsuna and Rito felt lucky they had Momo and Yamamoto.

"Sorry about Gokudera-kun young lady. He can be like that." Yamamoto said with a laugh towards Momo.

"Oh that is quite alright! Its not his fault at all, I mean its reasonable with friends like yours!"

"Annnd were back to fighting." Tsuna sighed.

"What do you mean friends like yours? My friends are well headed unlike your hot tempered ones." Yamamoto said still smiling with Momo smiling back. It felt like a war of kindness and politeness was going on between the both of them. While in another corner of the room was Kyoya Hibari and Yui Kotegawa. She had long black hair and brown eyes with a very attractive figure that is noted by a lot of people.

"How shameful..." She sighs next to Hibari.

"These herbivores require discipline.." Hibari growled.

"Exactly! These people require discipline!" She said proudly.

"Indeed..."

And at the same time they said. "From me...from you? Please, as if you can handle this bunch. Oh really? Well then lets see." The two now began glaring at the other. Tsuna and Rito felt their worst nightmares come together, two hardened disciplinary members now working against the other to discipline them? They both held each other's hands in fear and preyed for good fortune to befall them. Miikan sighed as she walked through the midst of bickering going back and forth between the two groups. The only two not involved were those pineapple headed people and two other girls in the other corner of the house along with Mio and Risa who seemed to be torturing the female pineapple head and other two girls. Poor girls..they seemed to be trapped in their teasing. She heard screams as they ventured into her clothing but Miikan couldn't help her now. She had a mission to do.

"Ahem!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear making everybody stop talking for a moment. "Now will you guys-"

"Stop acting like you're all babies." Reborn said simply. Miikan was surprised to see him on top of her head without her knowing when he got there.

"What are you-"

"Now. It seems we started off on the wrong foot here. Allow me to start off, I am Reborn. The people behind me are Tsuna's friends. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. With Chrome, Mukuro, Haru, and Kyoko in the that corner. With Hibari Kyoya in the other. We had two other people like me named Lambo and I-Pin but i'm not that concerned about their whereabouts yet."

"...Harsh.." Tsuna said lowly.

"Now who are you people?"

Miikan looked around and decided to introduce Rito's friends with a sigh. "I'm Miikan, the girls behind me are Yami and Mea along with Lala and her two sisters Nana and Momo. In the corner is Risa, Mio, and Haruna and in the other corner with Hibari is Yui."

"Ah, its nice to meet you all. Now if I may, would the pony tail girl please..._die._"

"W-what?' Miikan said quickly as Reborn pulled out his gun and aimed it at Mea. Tsuna and Rito quickly reacted and tried to stop Reborn from firing but he was fast on the trigger and out comes a bullet that flies towards Mea. But Mea just smiled and deflected the bullet with a hair transformed blade into the wall leaving Tsuna and his friends very surprised.

"Hmm...just as I expected. Some of you people are not of this world are you?" The aliens of the group all stood back shocked at how he deciphered that about them.

"Oh ho?" Mea said with a wicked smile. "You're quite perceptive...but sadly for you...i'm not sure how my master will feel with so many of you guys knowing my identity. So now its my turn to fight back." And with a quick dash forward she lunged to Reborn with her blade at reborn's face. Everyone stopped for a moment as the enxt thing they all saw shocked Rito's group. Tsuna had quickly went into his Hyper Dying Will mode, a power that gives him the appearance of fire on his forehead and glowing fiery eyes. He had metal gloves with an X on both his hands and he stopped Mea's attack swiftly.

"Hmm...I knew you guys were creepy but not this creepy. I figured you were just like Rito...I suppose not everything about is the same then fufu?"

Tsuna simply looked at her continued guarding Reborn.

Reborn spoke up now. "So, it seems we are all at a standstill then?" Tsuna then looked around him to see his guardian's weapons all drawn and the alien sisters were ready to battle with Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. With Yami ready to challenge Hibari and Mukuro.

"It seems so.." Momo said simply.

"Oh! I really don't want to have to fight but if you guys think about hurting my Rito i'll-" Lala's face puffed up with anger in a cute way that sorta ruined the mood.

"Well you know what we are, so what are you guys?" Mea asked Tsuna.

"Were a part of the Mafia." Tsuna said to her making Mea's curiosity peak.

"The Mafia? Like robbing banks and such? You guys don't like mafioso members."

"Hmph...and you guys don't exactly look so alien either."

"I'M GOING TO BLOW THEIR HEADS OFF TENTH! JUST GIVE THE ORDER!" Gokudera shouted with bombs in his hands.

"Wouldn't be the first time you had blow someone's head right?" Mea teased Gokudera.

"I'll bite them all to death regardless..." Hibari said readying his tonfas.

"As if you could trash." Yami retorted with her hair turning into many blades.

Mio and Risa eyed Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko.

"Why must it come down to this..." Risa says to them.

"I don't know...but I will defeat you!" Chrome replies.

"AHHHHH!" Haruna yells to Chrome.

"RAWRRRRRR!" Chrome yelled back and...they go to a slapping contest as Mio, Risa, Kyoko, and Haru watched them.

"So...should we...start fighting too?" Haru asks confused.

"Umm I think fighting would be pointless..." Kyoko said looking at Tsuna.

"Huehuehuehue...we got some interesting ladies right here." Mio said with an evil look behind Kyoko and Haru who slowly turned their heads to to her.

They both screamed very loudly from the corner of the room. I'm not allowed to actually narrate what Mio is doing to Haru and Kyoko. If you read the manga you probably could guess what is happening to them. If you're a female and you have that one friend who is really touchy, then you probably understand their pain. Well lets just add a huge censor bar to them and continue with the story!

"Don't abandon me Narrator!" Haru shouted as Mio essentially XXXXXX her while she XXXXXX Kyoko.

The narrator turned a blind eye to Haru and Kyoko. Everybody was ready to brawl besides those who couldn't fight. Tsuna looked to Rito who simply looked at Tsuna with astonishment and worry. Tsuna thought Rito must hate him now for who he really is. And just when a huge fight was expected to start. A small green haired girl walked into the room.

"Oh crud! Celine!" Rito shouted seeing Celine walk in with a coca cola bottle. She she resembles a human child with blue eyes and light green hair with a flower on top with light pink petals.

"...Is that...baby drunk..?" Mukuro stated confused seeing her wobble back and forth.

"Oh no! Everybody get out the room!" Miikan yelled as she noticed that bottle was no ordinary coke bottle...it was an EXTRA LARGE COKE BOTTLE! But alas, no one could escape in time as celine let out a huge amount of pollen throughout the whole room.

"What is this?" Haru said before pollen covered her and Kyoko along with Risa and Mio along with Chrome. Tsuna quickly seeing it coming grabbed Rito at high speed to dodge the pollen and out the door. Closing it shut as he flew out the door.

"W-what was that pollen?" Tsuna asks Rito who was taken back by what just happened.

"YOU"RE A MAFIA MEMBER!?"

"Oh...y-yeah. But about that pollen-"

"You're not so hopeless afterall! And your head is on fire!"

"No...that's not dangerous...its-"

"And and...you're...you're awesome!" Rito exclaimed to Tsuna who hit his head.

"Rito! The. Pollen!" He shouted.

"Oh...well Celine is an alien too...she is like a plant and whenever she gets drunk she spread pollen to others which usually makes them fall in love with me..."

"...I'm not wrapping my head around this so easily..."

"Its an alien plant..not much else there too it..."

"Well...then...everyone is in love with you now?"

"Essentially. But she never had THAT much to drink before..."

"Why even keep a drink around which she can easily get to and get drunk from?!"

"...Don't question my life!"

"Whatever. So you're saying her effects could be amplified then?"

"Uhh yeah..."

"Well...i'll take a peak then.." Tsuna went back to the door and slowly opened it but took a step back to see if any pollen would leak out and thankfully it didn't. He signaled Rito to slowly come in as they opened the door up more and what they saw what scare them for the rest of their lives.

"GUYS!?" They shout as they walk in the room and everybody is in love with the other! Tsuna and Rito looked to the corner with Hibari and Tsuna practically puked as he saw Hibari.

"I can't explain it but...I think I love you cat obsessed lady.." Hibari said while holding Yui who embraced Hibari back.

"Oh...I don't know why either but..you're so...amazing. I thought I loved another but...here you are...my prince charming!"

Rito had a dumbfounded look as he pulled a trashcan out for Tsuna to puke in.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" He patted him on the back.

"S-sorry...that...is something...I never wanted to see..."

"Umm then how about seeing your other friends..?" Rito pointed to the center of the house where everyone was in a huge ball room dance!

Yamamoto danced with Momo and and Ryohei was dancing with Nana.

"I'm so sorry we had to get off on the wrong foot like this...mi amor." Yamamoto said in a charming way to Momo.

"Oh...don't worry yourself with such matters! We have love now~" She replied blushing.

"You are most beautiful TO THE EXTREME...my love!" Ryohei said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Me...b-beautiful? You i-idiot!" Nana replied blushing.

"HEY! THAT'S MY WOMAN!" Gokudera shouted at Ryohei.

"OH!? THEN WE'LL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

"Ah! Guys! No! Not over meeee~"

Tsuna and Rito quickly ran over to a trashcan and began puking some more.

"OH GOD! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Rito shouts.

"I never thought I would see...H-hibari...nice...and Gokudera...AUGH!" Tsuna puked up some more. "Oh crap...where's Reborn at?" Tsuna looked over to the stair case and almost lost his mind.

"Oh...my dearest Celine...let down your hair oh Celine, so though my climeth it and venture forth into love with thee!" Reborn said romantically to Celine who was up the stairs. They were both dressed in medieval outfits like Romeo and Juliet. Putting on some sort of show. But Celine gave Reborn the cold shoulder and simply walked away dramatically.

"I see...my efforts are futile...what kind of hitman am I? I MUST DIE!" Reborn pointed his gun to his head.  
"NO REBORN!" Tsuna shouts and everyone stops and looks at Tsuna and Reborn.

"ITS RITO AND TSUNA!" They all shout at them and Rito and Tsuna feel their love now aimed towards the two of them.

"...I hate you Tsuna." Rito said simply.

"S-sorry..." Tsuna said with a sigh.

The two then began running out the house and down the street being chased by the huge group of lovers.

"THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" Rito yells to Tsuna.

"MY FAULT? YOU HAVE AN ALIEN, DRUNK PLANT BABY THING! SHE CAUSED THIS!"

"WELL! Usually her pollen doesn't work like this! Usually its just me that people fall in love with! But since she drunk that huge bottle, the effects are crazy now!"

"Then why are they also after me? I just met half of them!"

"Hmm, i'm not sure. Maybe because we look similar?" Rito joked but Tsuna wasn't laughing.

Rito looked ahead to see an alley way and lead Tsuna down it avoiding everyone. The two stopped to catch their breathes.

"Hey...huff...can't you..huff...fly?" Rito asked Tsuna who stopped for a moment.

"Oh...yeah...s-sorry...I forgot." Tsuna said powering down to his normal state.

"What is that power anyway? That's unreal for a mafia member. WHich is crazy that you're a part of the mafia!"

"Its..my Hyper Dying Will mode...i'll explain it you when you explain this Alien stuff to me. It could really help my friends out on why were here." Tsuna said looking out to see if the coast is clear. "Hey...that pollen wears off eventually right?"

"Umm, yeah it does. Though that was a big bottle she drunk so it might take a while longer than usual...hey...in that crowd of people. Did you happen to notice the long haired pink girl and the short haired blue girl by chance?" Rito said pondering to himself.

"Oh I was about to ask you if you saw my two friends, a girl with ponytail and the other with auburn hair..."

"So...all four of them...weren't together...?

"Then where are they-"

"Oh Tsunaaaa...Ritooooo..." Tsuna and Rito look at each other with big eyes and slowly look to the ends of both alleyways to see their exits blocked off. On Tsuna said was Kyoko and Haru. Rito's side had Lala and Haruna. They all had the flowers on their head, a sign that were under the pollen of Celine.

"Oh...that's where they are..." Tsuna joked.

"Were screwed." Rito said simply getting back to back with Tsuna. "Can't you fly us out of here with that fire thing?"

"Umm well...I use pills to to transform but I ran out just now..."

"Were really unfortunate people aren't we?" Rito sighed as the four girls approached them with happy, loving looks. The two hugged each other in fear as they got closer and closer...and...

"What are you guys doing here in this alleyway Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko said simply in front of Tsuna who opened his eyes and blinked.

"Yeah we were looking for you Tsuna-san!" Haru said pouting.

"Umm...are you guys...feeling well?"" Tsuna asked confused looking at them both. They looked at each other confused then back at Tsuna.

"Yeah were fine. Why do you ask?" Kyoko said cheerfully.

"Well...umm...you should be acting like those girls over there right?" Tsuna pointed over to Rito who was being attacked by Haruna. She had him faced against the wall as Lala began moving her fingers over Rito's body erotically.

"T-tsuna...brother...I could use some assistance!"

"Umm...you got that covered Rito. I need to check my own friends first." Tsuna went back to Kyoko and Haru ignoring Rito's screams.

"Well lets go silly! Don't worry us like that ever again! We don't love you for nothing!" Haru said happily grabbing Tsuna's hand.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Kyoko said grabbing Tsuna's other hand.

"L-love!?" Tsuna exclaimed as the two both realized what had been said.

"Oh you know...like as really close friend..." Kyoko said shyly.

Tsuna looked at the two oddly, shouldn't they be acting like the rest? Tsuna also noticed that Lala didn't seem to much different though she seemed...abrasive with Rito. Haruna seemed more affected than her but still normalish? Does some people get affected differently? None the less, Tsuna should help Rito now. So he had THE BEST IDEA EVER.

"Rito! Fall over nothing!" He shouted.

"What? Fall? I can't just fall out of the blue and woah!" Magically Rito fell somehow over Lala With Haruna landing on top of him. A gadget fell out of Lala's care Pyon Pyon Warp-Kun! A device that teleports people around it but at a great price. Tsuna who felt his arms about to pulled off by Kyoko and Haru tried to move away from them over to Rito's aid.

Rito looked at the device and saw the danger as it started to light up and was about to shout out to Tsuna to stop but it was too late. The device lit up and everybody was teleported..leaving only their clothes behind...

**SOMEWHERE**

"Oh...I hit my head...where am I?" Tsuna asks himself as he looks around to only see darkness. He tries to feel his way around in the darkness and feels something very soft. He mvoes his hands over it to feel a figure that felt very smooth. Thinking of it as some pillow of sorts he moves his hand away to feel another soft figure of sorts. Confused Tsuna noticed how chilly it felt in here. He felt naked...wait...he was naked. He jumped back against a wall when he suddenly heard some weird moaning. Against the wall his hand hit something that felt like a switch. He instinctively flipped it and once again Tsuna had the feeling he felt from seeing Lala earlier.

That feeling...was naked girls. Tsuna's eyes widened and his face turned a deep red as he sees Kyoko and Haru lying on the floor looking back at him. All three of them butt naked. Haru and Kyoko stare blankly at Tsuna. Tsuna stares blankly at the two of them. Haru and Kyoko then look at their bodies to see they are all natural and their whole bodies can be seen. Their faces turned a deep red as they then look at Tsuna. Their eyes instantly drawn to the now metamorphosing caterpillar.

A moment of silence as the three looked at the other.

"T-t-TSUNA!?" Haru shouts covering her private parts with her arms.

"Ah Oh my god why are we naked!" Kyoko shouts from behind Haru using her to cover herself. Tsuan covers his part as well .

"I-I don't know!" Tsuna shouts looking away from them.

"My body isn't ready for you yet Tsuna!" Haru shouts at him.

"What!?"

"Or...well...maybe they are Haru..." Kyoko looks at Haru.

Tsuna confused noticed the flowers still on their heads!

"Oh...m-maybe...well...I g-guess Tsuna has a reason for stripping us...perhaps this is his way of noticing us?"

Tsuna began to wonder...is Rito's life really this perverted? Answer? Yes. Now Tsuna must deal with some love troubles of his own as the two girls began their attack on Tsuna! What will he do? And where the heck is Rito?!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Love Troubles!**

Ehh, i'm not too particularly proud of this chapter. It feels rushed and a big mix of so many things happening at once and too fast. Though I wanted the cats meeting out of the way to make the rest of the story flow easier for me. So if this isn't up to your guy's standards I apologize! I promise the rest will be better unless you thought this was good! 


	3. Love Troubles!

**CHAPTER THREE! Don't have much to say this time beside if I make any errors involving To Love-Ru such as the inventions and how they work exactly. I apologize, its been a long time since I read To Love-Ru and I am reading Darkness currently but Lala isn't important in that anymore so I sorta forgot about her inventions and antics. Also if I mess up any alien powers or physiology. Anyway, READ ON NOODLE!**

Have you ever wondered what Heaven is like boys and girls of all ages? Shiny world, beautiful angels, a place filled with light and love? Rows of white clouds and the bright sun that is always shining, a true feeling of bliss as you ascend to Heaven and go through its golden gates. That's what Tsuna always imagined about Heaven...and now right before his eyes he sees that vision of Heaven. Rows of white cloudy hills, beautiful angels, and two golden gates that a certain part of him wishes could pass through...if you know what I mean...OHHH...YESSS! Ah...ahem...anyway Tsuna finds himself along transported due to Lala's invention to an unknown room along with Haru and Kyoko. They all soon find out the device transports people but not their clothes! Thus Tsuna finds him face to face with two naked girls, and in a very troubling situation! Especially when due to Celine's pollen, Haru and Kyoko find themselves filled with love for Tsuna!

"Tsuna...why are you backing away?" Haru says seductively as she slides herself up Tsuna's body and looks him lustfully in the eyes. Her fingers walking up Tsuna's body as she draws nearer to him. Her breast pushed up against his chest as Tsuna not knowing what to do, tries to back away.

"Awh...don't be like that Tsunaaa...you took our clothes off for a reason right?" Kyoko says in a very cute fashion with her face blushing as she brings herself forward towards Tsuna like a tiger about to pounce!

"N-no! I didn't!...I...am...not ready for this! You guys aren't ready for this! Were too young!" Tsuna shrieks as right now his mind wages war against itself on what to do.

"Sir! CAPTAIN REASONING! Were under attack by S.S. Instinct again!"

"Damn! Again? We haven't recovered from the last attack! What's the damage report?"

"Sir! Damage report: WERE SCREWED!"

"I see...damn you instinct...how dare you take down my men...well i'm not going down without a fight!"

"Sir! Were already sinking!"

"Really? Wow that was fast. Welp...a captain goes down with his ship! Leave me! Perhaps Instinct will take you in as a sweeper or something...go...be free!"

"C-captain...!"

"Go...Pvt. Logic...go! One day...your time to shine will come...but not now..."

"Captain...I love you..."

"I love you too...YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE INSTINCT! YOU HEAR ME!?"

Tsuna's mind felt short circuited as slowly his reasoning and logic was depleted. How could a guy keep his cool under these circumstances? One one side he has the girl of his dreams, the one he always loved since middle school naked and _willing. _And on the other, a just as cute girl who always expresses herself to be something more with Tsuna but he doesn't know what to do with those feelings If Tsuna willed it, it could be both of them at once, a guy's fantasies lived out just like that. His mind said, "YES! YES! GO FOR IT! DO IT YOU WIMP!" But...

Tsuna pushed both of them off of him and kept his distance from the two of them. He didn't give them another look, he could've looked at their bare bodies as much as he wanted to but Tsuna didn't let himself do it. It wasn't the real Haru and Kyoko talking to him...wanting this to happen. And deep down..Tsuna didn't want ti to happen like this either. He was away from them now on the other side of the room, blocking out their calls when he saw some towels on a bench. He grabbed two and threw it to Haru and Kyoko who looked confused as they saw the towels. However, they wrapped themselves with the towels to cover their whole body as Tsuna did the same covering his lower body.

"Tsuna.." He finally heard Kyoko call out to him from behind. Tsuna slowly looked over his shoulder to see if they covered their bodies. When he saw that they did, he looked all the way over at her. "Y-yeah...K-kyoko..?" He said reluctantly as he was afraid of another attack.

"Why...did you refuse us...? You could have done anything you wanted with us just now...yet you.." Kyoko looked down at a corner of the room, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Haru spoke up then, after seeing Kyoko stopped her sentence. "Yeah...we were completely under your mercy...yet you chose not do anything to us...why is that?"

Tsuna thought for a moment, he truly had no idea at first why he suddenly refused such an opportunity. But he sighed and turned around to them. "Because...it wouldn't be right if I took advantage of you two when you're not right in the head. Besides...I couldn't let you two do such things with a hopeless guy like me...you should do those things with someone better...someone you love..." Tsuna said solemnly as Haru and Kyoko looked at him.

"So...it would be okay...if I told you that..._I love you Tsuna..._" The room went silent as Kyoko muttered the words, almost as if she wasn't saying it directly to Tsuna but to herself. As if those words needed to be said out loud so she could hear them, so they could leave the part of her body from whence they came and out into the world where they could be free.

"And it would be fine if I said..._you're not a hopeless guy Tsuna?_" Haru said looking up to Tsuna with pleading eyes. She said this directly at him, as if she was trying to beat the words one by one into his heart. Desperately trying to get him to notice the honest feelings she was trying to convey.

The two girls that sat next to each other, wrapped in towels felt cold on the chilly floor they sat on. Though Tsuna felt it was okay now to look, he saw the fact they noticed his looks gazing upon their bodies. Going from the tips of their painted toenails up their long slim legs and to their curvy bodies where you can still their body figure pretty well in. And to their faces that were pinkish-red in color as they blushed from the thought of being looked at. Feeling vulnerable as most would in this situation, but also happy that both was getting looked at. Kyoko spoke again once Tsuna and her eyes met. "Then...would you be willing...to do something...?"

Tsuna gulped and his breathing increased along with his heart beat. He had to cover the eager mc beaver between his legs with his hands, and it was awkwardly obvious what was going through his head. But Kyoko and Haru didn't mind, trying to be understanding on how a guy's body works. Tsuna thinking to himself...would it be okay now? Could he really go for it...he took a step forward and Haru and Kyoko slowly began to welcome him with each step he took. Letting their eyes signal him each time its okay. Heaven. Was. Awesome. Tsuna was just in front of the both of them, and in that moment Tsuna felt the bliss a man dreams to feel...but sadly his life NEVER works like that.

"OH PORN MAGAZINES I'M HOME!" And through a solid door at one side of the room across from the three of them comes out the principal Tsuna had met earlier. He had his arms wide in the air and one leg up almost as if he was about to burst out singing and dancing. He froze where he was as did Tsuna and the girls he was with. The principal looked at Tsuna who looked back at him. And the most awkward thing about this situation had to be the fact Tsuna wasn't the only one who was feeling a bit _eager _as Tsuna noticed.

"Oh...what's this? A naked boy and two naked GIRLS in my house? Why this is quite strange indeed. Why would there be NAKED GIRLS...in my basement?"

"Oh crap..." Tsuna sighed as a confused Haru and Kyoko looked up at him. Haru asked first, feeling every female sense in her body begin to warn her. "Tsuna...you know this guy..?" Haru did an L shape with her arms to cover every private part of her body even more.

"Umm...he's the principal...of Rito's school...and the one were going to be attending..." Tsuna said with some digust in his voice.

"Oh!" Kyoko said feeling better. "Then he surely must be understanding and can help us out if we just explain to him the situation-"

"BEWBS!" He shouted with his tongue out and began slobbering. Kyoko's eyes widened and got very big as she tried to pass of what he just said but couldn't. "Did...he just say...boobs?" Kyoko looked to Tsuna who simply nodded his head. Haru and Kyoko then eyed each other, blinked twince then looked at each other's chests.

"Ah...we have boobs Haru..." Kyoko said as if she just came to a revelation.

"Yeah...we do..." Haru agreed with her, putting her hands over her chest.

"Well that makes sense!" Kyoko exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Oh of course! Boobs!" The two began laughing to themselves and after a moment their laughter slowed down and became more worried once they TRULY got what was going on. The two then quickly got behind Tsuna who panicked when they did. "Please...protect our virginity Tsuna..." Haru said shaking in her towel.

"BOOBIES!" The principal's clothes came flying off leaving him in his underwear again as he stepped forward. Tsuna had already used up his Dying Will pills and couldn't go into his HDWM. He didn't have his headset either to call for help, but it was up to him to protect Kyoko and Haru's V-cards! Tsuna rushed the principal with a punch to the stomach.

"Ha! Take that...what the..." Tsuna's fist got stuck in the principal's stomach. "Dear lord! Its like a black hole! Its sucking me in!"

"HAHA! My fat is is the reason why I lived so long boy! The reason why I can survive all these relentless attacks and abuse from everybody! But its not just fat...ts the fat made form the HOPES AND DREAMS OF SEEING PRETTY GIRLS EVERYWHERE!" And an explosion went off behind him as he striked a pose like a power ranger. Tsuna would puke if he hadn't already moments before. Haru and Kyoko shivered in complete fear. Tsuna was stuck and couldn't hurt him and the principal was finally going to get a pretty girl? Nope.

Rito came up behind him and poked on the principal turned his head and Rito smiled at him before hitting him with a frying pan upside his head and knocking him out. Tsuna's eyes gleamed with hope and admiration for the heroic antics of his brother.

"Rito! You..s-saved us!" Tsuna exclaimed as he hugged his brother passionately with teary eyes. "How...did you find us Rito?"

"Hmph...it was simple really. After I escaped from this very room with Lala and Haruna, I soon realized that we all were in this room because we ALL got teleported here!" Rito said pushing up imaginary glasses on his face. "After I realized that...I could see the ending!"

Tsuna began applauding his brother for he what he believed was very genius but Haru wasn't having that shiz. "Wait! You were in this room too? You telling me you escaped this room with the other two girl sand DIDN'T notice the three of us lying in here with you guys?" Haru yelled at him in anger. Rito shyly scaratche dhis head when eh thought about it.

"Well...the circumstances were special you see..." FLASHBACK!

**30 Minutes Before**

"Mmm...where...are we...? Oh no! Its Lala's invention again!" Rito gets up from the floor he was lying on and looks around frantically until he runs into something that bouncy and soft that squeals a bit. "Hmm? What is this?" Rito began to squeeze the bouncy objects that he ran into and he heard more squeals. It seemed like he was pushing buttons that made noises each time he touched them. He actually began to enjoy doing this as he pressed some more until he heard the voice yell to stop it. He knew this voice very well and Rito took a step back. The voice seemed to be a person and the person went and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on between their faces revealing it to be Lala!

"Oh! Rito! It was you that were touching my breasts! No wonder it felt so normal!" Lala smiled innocently as Rito's face turned a deep red and he looked at his shacking hands. "B-breasts?" Rito said with his voice cracking as he notices the two giant melons in front of him.

"Yeah! My breasts! You were squeezing pretty hard though Rito..be more gently next time okay?" She gave another joyful and innocent look as Rito felt like a criminal who just committed a perverted crime. More than that, he just remembered the two of them are naked. Lala and Rito examined each other's bodies and still only Rito was shy about all of this. Lala never had a problem with being naked especially in front of Rito. She would actually welcome the idea of him seeing her naked to be honest.

"L-Lala! Cover yourself up!" Rito exclaimed covering up his eyes to avoid looking at her body. But Lala tilted her head and looked around. "But...with what Rito?" She said in a confused and girly tone.

"Anything! Just cover yourself so I can't see you!" Rito shouted.

"Hmm! Okay!" Lala smiled and Rito sighed and relief for like a millisecond as Lala pushes herself up against Rito and him against the wall of the dark butt pressed against Rito's waist. She began humming a joyful tune like she just had the best idea ever and she made Rito proud of her.

"L-Lala! W-what are you doing?" Rito exclaims in embarrassment. Lala looks at Rito with a big smile and tells him her genius idea. "Well! Since you want me to cover up and you don't want to see me, I thought the best way to do that would be to use your body to cover me up and to turn my body away from you so you can't see my front! So in that sense I AM covering myself up and you can't see me!" Lala exclaimed with her finger pointing to the ceiling. Rito wanted to himself very hard at this. How can a girl who designs such amazing inventions also come up with ideas like this?

Rito however also noticed the flashlight in Lala's hands pointing down at someone's feet. Small feet with purple painted toenails and from the part of the legs he can see were shaking in fear. "S-Sarenji..?" BAM! A box was thrown right at Rito's face as fast as lightning! Rito couldn't even see it coming, but Lala did hence why she dodged it and it hit Rito instead. "Ah! R-Rito...i-is...t-that...y-you?" He hears the shy girl call out with a creaking voice. Lala shines her flashlight on Haruna's face. She covers her eyes from the brightness but she still notices Lala and Rito.

"Ah! Its you two! Oh I feel so much better now...Rito! Your nose is bleeding! I didn't mean to hurt you" Haruna calls out to him as she walks closer to them.

"Y-yeah...but not...for the reason you think.." Rito's face turned a deep red and Haruna then looked at herself to finally realize she was naked along with Lala and Rito. "Eeeeek!" She let out a girlish scream as she ran up and hugged Lala to hide her body from Rito but now began to suffocate him. "la...la...can't...breathe..."

"What? Oh, Haruna you need to back up a little. Rito can't breathe!" She pushed Haruna off a bit but she had a killer grip on Lala and shook her head. "N-no! Then he'll see me!"

"Sairenji...its dark in here...I won't see you...ack!" Haruna then realized this herself and finally let off Lala so Rito could breathe. However when the thought came to her head that Rito could see her something strange happened. She looked at Rito with lustful eyes that Rito noticed with the light still on her face. Rito looked on her head there it was, the flower that meant she was still under Celine's influence! But when Rito looked at Lala, she didn't seem that much different despite the fact she too had a flower on her head. Until she kept pushing her round bottom against Tsuna more and more. "Oh Ritooo...is that a telescope or are you happy to see me?" She said with a big playful smile.

Rito gulped. "Maybe both...and I think I just discovered Uranus..." Haruna then began to pout and come closer to Lala and Rito in the corner of the room with an angry expression. "Yuuki! Don't...forget about me...its unfair...if you don't notice me too...when I _care so much about you..._" She said pushing Lala to the side a bit and taking one side of Rito as Lala not minding at all took another side of Rito. "W-wait! You guys aren't thinking straight!"Rito calls out trying to shake them off but failing under Lala's superior alien strength.

"I'm pretty normal Rito!" Lala said with a big smile, Rito looking at her again it seemed like she was genuinely normal. Almost unaffected by Celine's powder like Haruna for the most part seemed to be but Rito didn't think too much about it. The two girls closed the gap between freedom and Rito as they press themselves up against him. Rito knows that this is Celine's ability causing this...no way Sairenji would truly act this way...Rito tried to push them away. Knowing htis wasn't right but Lala wasn't having that. Her strength was far superior to Rito's by far. So Rito had to use something he doesn't often...his brain!

"Oh L-Lala...that's a very nice tail you have there!" Rito tried to say seductively and nonchalantly as Lala blushes from his words with her hands on her face in embarrassment. "Oh Rito! Its nice to see you admiring my-eep!" Rito then quickly grabbed her tail, a devillukean's weakness. For those that don't know much about this! All devilukeans, the alien species that Lala and her sisters belong to, have one major weakness despite their strength and prowess. Their tail! Though for the females of their species, their tails are even more sensitive. Just touching with a tap is enough to send a chill up their spine for how sensitive they are, thus Rito now rubbing Lala's tail is draining her strength...in a COMPLETELY NON EROTIC WAY. "Nnn! No...not...my tail...mmm."

"R-Rito...touch my...s-sensitive spot...too..." Haruna wrapped her arms around Rito's neck and their faces were an inch away and they could kiss right then and there. Rito looked her in the eyes that looked back into his, pleading for him to kiss her. And though every part of Rito's body urged to kiss her. He couldn't...not like that. He pushed her body away. "I can't Sairenji...though I want too...I can't..." Rito sadly then begins to walk away from a saddened Haruna. "R-rito...my...t-tail..." Rito looked down to see he was still rubbing Lala's tail effortlessly. His chance to escape! He let go of Lala's tail then stormed out the room screaming all throughout the house. Running past the sleeping principal on the floor and out the door, through the streets, and all the way home. Inside his house he got some clothes for himself and picked up some additional outfits for Lala and Haruna and ran all the way back to the Principal's house. By that time Lala and Haruna had recovered and Rito handed them the clothes. That's when Rito realized Tsuna and his friends were inside the room too!

"Wow..." Kyoko said simply at Rito's story. "How did we sleep through all that...?"

"Hold up! The only thing I got from that story was the fact you ran away like a coward!" Haru attacked Rito who took a step back in fear. "First of all, you didn't even notice us in the room? And you just ran away at I admit a remarkable speed but how could you NOT notice the giant perverted creep in the house and leave two girls here all alone?!"

"Umm...by...luck?"" Rito smirked as Haru gave him a you're dead look. She got up and walked forward to Rito with her hands in fists. Rito looks to Tsuna for help but Tsuna with saddened eyes looks into Rito's and that was all Rito needed to know what his brother had said to him. Words only a true brother could say to another in times of crisis...when they need each other most. "You're...dead..."

**A VERY VIOLENT BEATING LATER**

Lala and Haruna popped out form behind Rito with Lala saying, "Okay! I got clothes for everybody!" Lala appeared with clothes for Tsuna, Kyoko, and Haru. After they all got dressed and stepped over the seemingly corpse like body of the principal and out of his house. They discovered the principal lives not too far away from the school. The six of them began their walk back to Rito's house with the four girls talking among themselves as Tsuna and a battered Rito walk behind them.

"Hey...how's your face?" Tsuna asks him jokingly but Rito ignores it. He has giant bruises on the side of his face from the beating Haru caused him. "How...exactly did I end up getting hurt when I came to your guy's rescue?' He sighs as he looks at Haruna in front of him whom once she catches a glimpse of Rito her fave turns red and looks away. Rito sighs, "She has to hate me now.."

Tsuna confused looks at Haruna and quickly catches on for once. "Oh! That's the girl you like!" Rito quickly covers his mouth and checks to see if the girls ahead heard them. Once he saw that they didn't, he sighed with relief and let go of Tsuna. "Not so loud Tsuna..but yeah..she is..."

"Wow, she's pretty bro. But I don't think she hates you Rito. It seems like..." And once Tsuna thought about their situation more and more. He saw their love lives were quite similar and the people they liked were similar. Haruna and Kyoko both were polite and cute girls and are respectful. And looking at Lala and Haru, they're both highly energetic and open about their feelings and ambitions. Tsuna believed more and more that they HAD to be twins or something. "Well...since you told me. I'll tell you...I loved the girl next to Lala ever since middle school..." Tsuna pointed for Rito to see which girl. "Oh she's really pretty as well...and since middle school? That's how long I..loved Haruna..."

"...Does our lives being so similar sorta scare you a little?' Tsuna said somewhat scared by this.

"Just a little."

"Okay. Well what about that pink haired girl? I sorta thought at first when I saw her, she was the girl you liked." Tsuna looked to Lala who waved back at them both.

"Ah...well...its hard to say...I like her...but...I mean..I like the both of them...but..its hard for me to choose...same for you with that other girl too right?"

"Oh! Well...I always loved Kyoko...but Haru was the first girl to admit she likes me..."

"Yeah...same with Lala..."

The two boys sighed as they wishes they both weren't so hopeless when it comes to love. But with this the two brothers decided from that moment on, to aid one another with their love troubles. Tsuna would aid Rito and Rito would help Tsuna, two heads are better than one the saying goes. But the two boys didn't realize that alliances like theirs was being formed all around between their groups of friends. Lala became quite close to Haru, as Haruna found herself becoming close to Kyoko. Gokudera met up with Rito's perverted best friend Kenichi Saruyama. Hibari formed some sort of an alliance...more like an agreement with Yui over the discipline from now on. And the two groups even after the big fight they both had, found something in common with one another becoming friends...and if its something these two groups both know from Rito and Tsuna. It is what it truly means to be friends...a family. However...one thing was left unasnwered in Rito's mind as a short pink haired girl came up to him when they arrived at the house.

"Rito! Welcome back!" Momo exclaimed as she hugged Rito. Tsuna and the rest walked inside to see something Lala had to show them.

"Yeah...thanks...but Momo..there's something I been wondering." Rito says rubbing the back of his head as Momo smiles innocently. "What is it Rito?"

"Its...back when Celine spread her pollen around..how is it you were still affected? I'm not sure if you'r eimmune or not but since you're so connected to plants by now...its odd that you were."

Momo's innocent smile turned into an evil grin. "Oh silly Rito...i'm not immune or anything like that! Though I do know of the cure..." She said with a somewhat wicked laugh. "So it was you!"

"Huh? It was me for what?" She said still giving off an evil smile.

"I also wondered who gave that giant coke bottle to Celine...and why did Lala just happen to have Pyon Pyon Warp-kun with her and she didn't even seem to know she had it. Also her device teleports people to the area the person desires...and since Lala had it. She was thinking of the principal's house. I imagine she was thinking of of a way to escape from the principal if he ever attacked...but who put that idea in her head..." Rito said looking at Momo who began clapping.

"Wow Rito! When did you get so sharp? Alright sure, I admit it. I did all of that." Momo said with a smile.

"Ugh! Momo! Why would you do that?" Rito exclaims to Momo as she walks innocently with her hands behind her back as she walks up to Rito.

"For the Harem plan obviously..." She whispers into Rito's ears. "My motives always lead up to the ultimate Harem plan for you..seeing those girls your firend brought..I thought they would be a nice addition to the harem. However my plan backfired it seems...as those two girls already have their hearts set on another...sigh.."

"What do you mean?" Rito asked confused. But Momo just laughed and told him not to worry about it pushing him inside. Once he wa sinside the house, she began to talk to herself.

"Rito..you didn't notice it? Celine's power does in fact make someone feel strong feelings of love for another...however...if the person who is affected say Lala for example is affected by the pollen and then is attracted to you, it wouldn't really change her since she already loves you. It would make her more active in another sense though as you noticed I bet. Those girls...even without the pollen already loved Rito's friend. Hence why they stayed more or the less the same, but unlike Lala who is the most honest with her feelings out of the four. The other three who normally couldn't be honest with their feelings could say and do what they always wanted too with Celine's pollen affecting them...Hehe...Kyoko...and Haru was it? Perhaps I should aid Tsuna in his love endeavors as well..wouldn't that help you out too Reborn-sama?"

"Indeed it would...Momo-san. I'm glad you can help me in Tsuna's training." Reborn gave a smirk to to Momo who smiled back at him as Reborn came out of some bushes. As alliances and friendships were formed...a horrible partnership was formed which means trouble for Tsuna and Rito! And Tsuna and his friend swill have no way to escape from these two...

"EHHHH!? Our house is right next door to this house!?" Tsuna exclaims as Lala explains her new device to Tsuna and the Vongola.

"Yup! Door Door House-kun!" Lala holds up a small metal door in her hands. Tsuna couldn't believe the names she gives her devices...

"This door I have made will create a house anywhere I attach it too. Thus when I put it on the side of Rito's house like so.." Lala then gently pats the door to one side of Rito's house and once everyone was a safe a distance, an almost identical house pops up right next Rito's. Really the two houses were connected ,so it was just like Rito's house got wider. "So that way we can all be together and be close to each other like one big happy family!"

"She can build something like this in seconds but can't fix that teleport thingy?" Tsuna whispered to Rito who just shrugged at what he said.

Gokudera then protested this. "Like Hell we'll be living right next to you guys!"

"Oh come on Gokudera-kun, it sounds like a great idea." Yamamoto patted his back and dragged him inside the house despite his tantrum being followed by the rest of the Vongola. Hibari however requested a section all to himself under the house which Lala also installed for just him where he will be staying. Kyoko said she would be staying with Haruna and Haru with Lala and her sisters instead of being with the guys in their house. Thus the day ends and the Vongola has their home for their stay in town. Rito and his friends gained new friends! But the love troubles Rito and Tsuna was just begging...with the true maiden hearts of Kyoko and Haru along with Lala and Haruna being revealed. How will Tsuna and Rito find a way to get through these love troubles...especially with the malicious intentions of Momo and Reborn!

**NEXT CHAPTER: The First Day of School!**

**Alright, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Writing this story is so fun with the crazy things that can happen with these two. And as I write this more and more, I really start to see for myself just how comparable the two stories are. Heck Haruna...Haru...almost the same name! Even the girls around them act pretty much the same! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be at school! Oh ho the fun I can have with that!**


	4. The First Day of School

**Its been a while guys! Chapter 4 to the well recieved story of To Love-Ru meets Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Thanks so much for all the love and hope you guys continue to laugh some more! But just to keep things fun, leave in a review who's life you rather have. Rito's or Tsuna's? Me personally, I would LOVE to be a mafia boss but then being surrounded by women like Rito...I wish I could choose both! And to give you an idea of the place in time were at, were in an abrdiged timeline following To Love-Ru Darkness as you could've guessed. It mostly will stay the same like in the manga but I may change some events. Well read on noodle!**

_Trouble hits the fan fast when Tsuna and Rito along with their female companions, Lala, Haruna, Haru, and Kyoko end up respectively teleported in the Principal's house by Lala's Pyon Pyon Warp-kun! To make matters worse, the device teleports you without your clothes and the girls were affected by Celine's powder that was supercharged by a big bottle of Cola and thus they were head over heels in love with our heroes are were "WILLING" to do "THINGS" with them. However our heroes being the nice guys they were chose not to take advantage of the girls and eventually found themselves safe. Only at the end to see that it was all Momo's plan to get Tsuna's friends in Rito's harem but failed, however revealed that Celine's powder doesn't change one's emotions too dramatically if they already are love with the person in question...which means what for our heroes? They're Lucky bastards...for a little while..._

"Rito! Ritoooo! Get up already! You're going to be late for school!" Miikan was banging on her brother's door early in the morning to wake him up like she normally would. She waited a moment for a response and was about to knock on the door again when she hears weird noises.

"R-rito...not...so rough!" She heard a somewhat high pitch voice come from inside his room followed by her brother's voice.

"Its okay...i'll be gentle on you since its your first time..."

Miikan screamed in horror within her mind. She didn't want to think about what was going on in there and tried not to think about it. She knows it almost always is a misunderstanding, and she's just going to barge in there thinking one indecent thing when its actually innocent. She refuses to keep doing the same gag!

"Oh...d-deeper! Deeper Rito!"

"Its...so tight! I...I don't know if it will go all the way in!"

"RITO!"

Miikan simply said screw it at that point and barged into Rito's room yelling. "Rito! What are you do-...ing? She looked to see something she should've expected but didn't see coming.

Rito was massaging Lala's shoulder with lotion as he shyly slathered some more on her shoulder that she had rolled up her sleeves for him to do. Lala and Rito after noticing Miikan simply turned and said good morning to her.

"L-lotion...?" Miikan says lowly at the sight of the innocent scene she once again walked in on.

"Oh? Yeah! My shoulders felt a little bit stiff from all the work I had to do recently so I had Rito massage them while applying lotion!" Lala said with a big innocent smile as she moaned slightly from Rito's massage. "Ah Rito...you're magical with your hands! My shoulders don't feel so tight anymore! How did you get so good with a girl's body?"

"Ah...w-well...I'm not sure...I" Rito slowly looked over to his sister who's eyes were like daggers that pierced his very soul and being. It was basically like her very own Mortal Kombat finisher just for Rito. "Say the wrong thing and you die right here and now" was what her eyes were telling him and he gulped and gathered his words. "I...I don't know Lala. Just...a coincidence!" He exclaimed laughing awkwardly as he saw Miikan approve of this answer.

"Well...you two need to get to school! Tsuna-san and his mafia friends already left for school not too long ago."

"Eh? He left without me?" Rito exclaimed.

"Yeah...that baby said its mafia related and they needed to examine the school and check it out to make sure its safe or something like that." Miikan waved her hand around as she was brushing off the words she said. "Anyway, breakfast is ready downstairs so come down and eat after you get dressed." Miikan then walked out the door and closed it behind her. Once Lala and Rito were alone, Lala had gotten up and stretched her arms feeling much better.

"Ahhhh! I feel so much better! Thanks Rito!" Lala then plopped a kiss on Rito's cheek causing him to blush and back away quickly.

"H-hey! L-lala!" He said trying to cover up his face as Lala gave a light chuckle to Rito. He simply sighed and shrugged it off as he said he'll go down first for a bite to eat and went out the room. Lala was going to follow him but began to feel woozy for a moment. Feeling dizzy and couldn't keep her balance for a moment. She collected herself afterwards and examined herself, she felt fine now and wondered why she felt dizzy but concluded she was hungry and then walked out the door after picking up the lotion bottle. "Hehe, my new invention! The girls will love this!"

Rito ate his food quickly and was out the door in five minutes. Gaining the mysterious power students get when they're going to be late for school and they finish everything they have to much earlier than they normally would. Lala chased after Rito and they ran all the way to their high school that everyone attends. A normal highschool that isn't of high prestige but isn't too far off from it. Rito and Lala found themselves being minutes early as they get into class that morning. Rito looks around and he sees Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto sitting in the class. Rito was excited, not only because Tsuna was here but also because his friends were here. WHich meant Rito could have more male friends in his life and could help ward off the many females in his life! Lala went over to the usual girls in the back after talking with other girls in the class first , and found out that Kyoko and Haru were in the class too. Lala was always happy to make new friends so she happily welcomed the two.

Rito took a seat next to Tsuna with Yamamoto on Tsuna's left and Gokudera sitting in front of Tsuna. Tsuna and Yamamoto greeted him leaving Gokudera to grunt angrily. Rito noticed this and looked at Gokudera pleading for a chance to know what he did to him.

"AH...hello..Gokudera was it? It's nice to meet you, i'm-"

"Yuuki Rito. Yeah I did my research on you..." Gokudera growled at him.

"AH! D-did I do something wrong?" Rito joked shyly as Gokudera eyes him and storm flames enveloped his aura.

"Yes! Who the Hell do you think you are getting so close to the Tenth!?" Gokudera with his hands on his desk leaned over to Rito's with an intent to kill in his eyes and glared at Rito.

"Ah! I forgot these guys are mafioso members! They'll kill me!" Rito screamed in his mind like a little girl and was about to jump out the nearest window but thankfully Yamamoto pulled Gokudera back with a warm smile. "Hey Gokudera-kun! Come on now, Tsuna is still his own person and can make new friends right? Why can't we do the same?" Gokudera eyed him angrily but knew what he said was right and backed off with Tsuna shyly laughing it off too.

"Sorry Rito...he's a very loyal friend of mine. But he is a very good guy and so is Yamamoto-san here!"

"Yo! Nice to meet you Rito-san!" Yamamoto said smiling and Rito felt as long as he had Yamamoto around he was safe. His first impression of him was that he was a very kind guy anyone could be friends with. However, that Gokudera scared the crap out of Rito. He thought for a moment he saw a dynamite in his hand but must have been his imagination...Rito looked over his shoulder to see how Lala was doing. But it was pretty much the same scene as usual...

"Oh! Lala! Have your boobs gotten bigger AGAIN!?" Risa groped Lala's breasts and rubbed them firmly causing her to shriek in embarrassment. Mio tilted her glasses upward mischievously and examined Lala's breasts. "Mmhmm...yup...I see...ah! Yup another 2 centimeters! Her body grows so fast...hehe..." Kyoko, Chrome, and Haru sat behind them in their own desks feeling the fear their body was making.

"Hmm? Oh wow! We got new cute girls in the class too!" Risa quickly looked at the three of them as if she could smell the new girl scent on them and perhaps the fear they were emitting as well. Chrome quickly hid behind Kyoko and reverted to chibi form in front of Risa and Mio's presence. Haru decided to speak up for the three saying, "H-hello...were new here...i'm Haru Miura, and this is Kyoko Sasagawa and Chrome Dokuro...nice to meet you." Haru reached out with a hand to shake Misa's. Misa looked at it for a moment and shook her head. "Oh no...that's not how we say hello here...!"

In a flash she got around to Haru's backside and groped her too feeling her breasts all around and Haru gave out a slight moan. But before Haru could fight her off she was off to the next girl, Kyoko. Kyoko looked left and right but she was no where to be seen anymore! Until she felt a dark presence behind her as for some reason her mind told her. "_This is what rape feels like..." _And her breasts were groped in a mere instant too and Kyoko hunched over screaming as she quickly covered her breasts but she didn't feel hands anymore. Haru and Kyoko eye each other confused as to where Risa went but then they looked for Chrome.

Chrome was sitting in the feet up position in the corner of the room, scared for her life as Risa slowly walked towards here laughing manically and eyeing Chrome's small breasts with eagerness. Chrome wanted to let out a shriek and call for help but Risa's eyes wee speaking to her. "_No one will help you...no matter how high you scream...you cannot be saved._" Chrome wanted to cry as her predator stood in front of her like a giant lion about to punch on a small gazel as herself. "Now cutie...don't hide yourself..._from me...i just want to say hello..." _Risa said with a big smile and eyes gleaming with light...a.k.a...her rape face. "I...I...my breasts aren't big at all...i'm nothing to you!" Chrome mumbled as they were now eye level with one another. "Oh...Chrome was it? Don't say that...i'll be the judge of what's nothing or not...hehehe..." Chrome's eyes widened and the only thing the class was heard was.."KYAHHHHH!"

**SHORTLY AFTER**

"Ah! I'm glad we got introductions out the way! It was so easy to make friends with you girls!" Risa laughed and Mio nodded in agreement. However, the girls were feeling the after effects of the "introduction" that every girl gets with these two.

"I...I can never get married..." Kyoko mumbled as she grabbed her chest passionately. "I'm sorry..."

"Tsuna...forgive me...i'll wash myself even more just to keep myself pure for you..." Haru slammed her head onto her desk.

"...I think mine grew..." Chrome said feeling her breasts confused.

"well Mio, what does the scouter say about these girls?" Mio then did some calculation on her calculator then gave them all one last look with a snicker. "Hehe...Kyoko Sasagawa

Haruna then came out of her hiding spot behind Lala went to introduce herself to the (Look we'll just refer to the girls from KHR as the mafia girls if they're together and the aliens TLR as the alien girls just so I don't have to type out all their names :D) mafia girls. "Hello, i'm Haruna Sairenji. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Oh! We have similar names!' Haru said as she enthusiastically welcomes the normal person of the group. Soon afterwards all the girls get along quickly and begin talking about various girl things until Lala remembered what she wanted to show the girls. "Ah! I just remember! I wanted to show you girls my new invention!" Lala then pulls out the lotion that Rito had used earlier on her. Risa eagerly went over and examined the lotion first then the girls huddled around this seemingly harmless invention of Lala. "Lala-san...it's just...lotion?" Haruna said as she was in disbelief of something so simple truly exists in Lala's world.

"Yeah! It's just lotion!" Lala said with a smile and presented it to the girls. The girls then looked at one another nervously and hesitantly squeezed the top and lotion went into each of their hands. Haru spoke up next, "And...this doesn't do anything weird like take our clothes off suddenly...?" Chrome then looked at the lotion in her hands and almost began to freak out from the idea and tried to find a corner to hide in. "No, no! I promise this is safe, this will actually benefit us as it is guaranteed to help female bodies! It makes the skin soft as a bunny, luschious and attractive as your favorite dessert, and just plain beautiful! It will boost your feminine charms!" Lala yelle din joy and the girls around her all felt this was harmless enough. So each girl began to rub their arms and legs, and other visible parts with the lotion before the teacher walked in and started class.

The teacher was none other than Tearju-sensei the alien teacher and genetic source for the creation of Yami. Tearju has long blond hair and green eyes, she also wears glasses. Most characters noticed that she resembles a lot like Yami (being her genetic origin), ironically she often wears black clothing such as a suit and a skirt. Underneath that suit is a white under shirt with a high collar with a green broach. However, out of all the aliens, she appears to be more human than all the others. Tearju is quite kind to those around her. She can also be shy and clumsy, but despite this she is considered to be very smart and knowledgeable. She began to address the class and checked her roster, and she forgot there were new students in her class. She asked that all the new students stand up and address themselves beginning with Yamamoto.

"Yo! I'm Takeshi Yamamoto! My interests are baseball and i'm pretty easy to get along with. I hope we can all be friends!" Yamamoto sported a warm smile and everyone in the class felt he was such a friendly and hear warming person. A role model to kids everywhere and themselves. They also felt that perhaps this new group was very kind...until Gokudera openeD is mouth.

"I'm...Hayato Gokudera. I don't care to make any new friends as I reached my limit for how much BS I can take with the ones I already made. Just leave me alone and we'll get along fine and if anyone does ANYTHING to the Tenth...then I swear I will blow all of you up to smithereens and wring out your corpses to-"

"Okay! T-thanks Gokudera...umm...next is Kyoko Sasagawa?" Tearju looked around to see Tsuna shyly stand up from his seat. He looked around nervously at his classmates and felt that this was his chance to make a good first impression. Every year he had to suffer from the experiences of introductions where you only get one shot not to screw it up ,but of course Tsuna found a way to mess it up. One time Tsuna went into his class in his underwear due to his hitman tutor and confessed to his teacher that he always admired him secretly. The next day Tsuna is put in confinement for sexual harassment but received chocolates and flowers from an unnamed source.

"Umm...h-hello...i'm Tsunayoshi Sawda. You can just call me Tsuna...and...its nice to get to meet you all...and I hope to...to..." Tsuna stopped on the last part of his sentence and the class looked at him awkwardly. Tsuna struggled to get the words out due to his nervousness of speaking, he looked to Gokudera and Yamamoto who gave him a thumbs up and a smile. He looked to Rito who had hopeful eyes and smiled, and he turned around to his new friends and old friends in the back. They all gave him a thumbs up too. He can do this Tsuna thought, he can do this.

"And I hope to...be friends with you-"

"Nngh!" Tsuna was cut off by a loud moan that came from the back room. It was a loud, erotic voice that came from the back that was pretty hard to ignore. Everyone looked back to find the source of the noise only to see several suspicious targets. All the girls in the back who was acting a bit strangely. Lala was fanning herself along with Kyoko who was for some reason eager to unbutton her shirt and fiddled around with it. Haru and Haruna were rubbing their legs together and keeping while keeping them closed, seemingly troubled by something. Misa, Rio, and Chrome were all covering their mouths so the likely suspects were them. However soon enough, all the girls began acting strangely! Even the teacher!

The guy looked around confused and Rito instantly knew who the culprit was for all of this. He got up out of his seat during the confusion and went over to Lala. "Lala! Are you responsible for this?" Lala looked at Rito with dreary eyes and tried to stand up but fell over onto Rito with her chest filling up Rito's vision as they both fall to the ground. His hands ended up riding up her skirt and revealing her pink panties and her breasts slid up on his face and seemingly suffocated him. "S-sorry...Rito...it seems my lotion is a bit too strong...it...mmm!" Lala pressed her chest even harder against Rito but that wasn't the case. Her breasts...got bigger!

"L-lala! Your b-b-b...breasts are bigger!" Lala pushed herself up a bit and looked down at them and blushed slightly. "Ah...yeah...this the effects of the lotion. It is a female hormone booster that helps a girl develop their feminine charms..."

"That's what you meant by feminine charms!?" Misa calls out to Lala who feels her chest grow bigger, her butt as well,and her body curvier. Eventually all the girls began this sudden transformation with their bodies growing at unpredictable rates and seemingly gaining their adult bodies. Chrome's body had grew like the others and during all the screaming and complaining and ogling from the guys. She walked over to the window and thanked all the gods for this great gift. However, ironically enough Tearju-sensei didn't change that much physically and left the class confused. But then again, did she actually need the boost in 'feminine charms?" Tsuna walks over to Kyoko and Haru and checks to see if they're okay whole Yamamoto and Gokudera try to keep the guys from going bat shit crazy over the girls.

"Kyoko! Haru! You two okay?" Tsuna looked at the both of them and they both looked at Tsuna with lustful eyes. "Oh...Tsuna...you're here..." Haru said somewhat seductively. Tsuna was confused by this but felt oddly drawn to the girls and looked around to see the guys now acting oddly. Then he remembered that Lala said this was a female hormone booster meaning the guys would be affected too since a girl's hormones affect a guy and a guy's hormones affect a girls. He was feeling an unbelieveable attraction towards Haru and Kyoko who willingly let him get closer and closer. Rito began to feel attached to Lala and didn't let her go and all the guys became swooned over the girls who didn't fight back much with their newly developed bodies. With our heroes down for the count...sorta...who will save the day? I will tell you who! None other than the new disciplinary squad!

The classroom door busted down all of a sudden and in comes the new disciplinary member Kyoya Hibari and Yui Kotegawa. Yui now sporting a similar look to Hibari with Hibari wearing the new school uniform but with his overshirt on the outside without his arms going through its sleeves. Yui examined the whole class to see the exact thing she expected. Shamelessness. Her and Hibari walked to the front of the class and she began to address them. "Excuse me! This is a direct violation of the school rule sin many ways! I would appreciate it if you all would stop such behavior right away!" She shouted to the class but her voice fell upon death ears. She sighed and looked to her new partner who drew his two tonfas.

"All of you...who disobey the rules...I will bite you all to death...starting with you Weakling-san..." He pointed to RIto who looked back at him with fear. "Ehhhhh!? Why do I have to be first to get...bitten...to...death!?" Hibari looked at him with cold and unforgiving eyes and the whole class was now paying attention to him. "Because...you're the most dangerous person here..."

"I'm the most dangerous person here!? That's you!" Rito shouted at Hibari but his bravery was going to be short lived as Hibari walked towards him and Yui simply nodded in satisfaction. "Don't be...too hard on him!" She said shyly but not very reluctantly as Hibari began to bite him to death, Tsuna to death, and pretty much everyone to death except Gokudera and Yamamoto who he deemed innocent.

After everyone received their punishment, they all lied about in different poses with bruises and other injuries from Hibari and was thrown about the classroom. Tearju-sensei even got punishment for being a "Shameless Teacher" and got up from behind her desk in pain. Yui once again addressed the class, "Now, consider this warning..."

"That...was a warning..." Rito mumbled as he was the most seriously injured in the class and even got tied up to the ceiling. Tsuna was buried in the classroom with his own grave! Lala's lotion was confiscated by Yui and she was forced to make a cure to return everyone's bodies back to normal much to Chrome's dismay and sadness. "And I expect all of you from now on to expect a zero tolerance from the disciplinary committee! No one shall be forgiven and-"

AT the worst timing ever the principal comes barging into the classroom screaming. "WHERE ARE ALL THE BOOBIES!?" And the whole class just looks at him awkwardly as he examines the situation and slowly backs up out of the room and leaves. Yui looked at Hibari and he nods back at her and follows the principal out into the hallway.

"N-no! I'm the principal! You can't do this!"

"...Die...you perverted fat man..."

"Its...not fat! They're the lady killer love lumps of justice! AH!"

Is all you heard as everyone shook their head from the fate of the principal. Lala quickly came back with a remedy and dished it out to all the girls in the class and everyone went back to normal. Except a sad Chrome who was the only fine with being boosted so dramatically. School went on like nothing happened and the whole gang was walking out of school at the end of day together. The guys on the left side and the girls on the right excluding Risa and Mio on to do other things.

"Ah...I have a question..." Kyoko asked to break the silence. "Do you invent... a lot of things Lala?"

"Mmhmm! I have tons of inventions! Though there is always a slight miscalculation in my work..." Lala pouted.

"Slight is an understatement you U.M.A..." Gokudera growled.

"Ah now, now. I'm pretty sure Lala only wanted to help her fellow females out a bit right?" Yamamoto said being the peacemaker.

"Hmm? Nope! I just wanted to see if it would work and it did!" Everyone looked at her with disdain in their eyes as they felt the evil part to Lala come out. They all began walking to their homes they were staying at. Gokudera and Yamamoto went to the Vongola house and The girls went to their respective places. Rito and Tsuna walked into his own home and saw Miikan on the couch.

"Ah! Hello Miikan!" Rito called out but she didn't respond and Rito ignoring this went on with Tsuna upstairs to his room. Miikan then turned around in the couch to reveal she too had used Lala's lotion and grown into a more developed body and wasn't quite ready to do anything about it. Feeling she'll hold onto her new body a while longer.

Once in Rito's room Tsuna and Rito put down their stuff and sighed with relief.

"Phew! Today was crazy...I can't believe Hibari and that girl teamed up..." Tsuna sighed remembering the pain that Hibari gave to him along with Rito.

"Yeah...that's...going to be really scary. But at least were home now where were completely safe from all harm!" Rito said cheerfully and Tsuna laughed in agreement. Two hopeless guys enjoying the fact they're hopeless...but not for long as a familiar taunting mafia baby jumped out of Tsuna's bag.

"Ciaossu!" He called out as Rito and Tsuna both jumped back and hugged each other. "R-reborn!" They both call out in surprise as Reborn simply shakes his head. "You two truly are gross you know that?" He said as Tsuna and Rito look at each other then pull away and tried to play it off.

"So I noticed that you two failed to take advantage of today's event." Reborn said with a mocking attitude and walked around the room aimlessly and examined it.

"H-how do you know what happened today Reborn?" Tsuna said.

"Hmm? I was in your backpack the whole time obviously!"

Tsuna questioned this severely at how he didn't notice he was in there at all. Rito questioned why a talking baby was holding a gun which Tsuna and him both noticed.

"Umm...R-reborn-san was it?" Rito said nervously. "Are you holding a gun...?"

"Yes I am."

"And...why is that?"

"Because...Rito...and Tsuna...I know very well of your utter hopelessness in pretty much everything possible. However, it has come to my attention that you two haven't been giving it your all with your dying will. Especially with your affection to the girls around you, especially you Rito whom I noticed has some skills with being a complete idiot with all the girls around you!"

"Hey!"

"And on that matter, neither of you chose to do anything the time before with the girls. A shame for a mafia boss and harem king..."

"How do you know about that..." Rito said confused along with Tsuna who didn't know what he was talking about.

"Regardless of that matter, you both respectively have a girl you love correct? Good. Then I will test your Dying Wills right now..." He aimed the gun at Rito and Tsuna who backed away slowly in fear. "W-wait Reborn! You don't mean you're going to shoot us with the Dying Will Bullets!" Tsuna exclaimed as Rito looked to him confusion.

"A dying what!?"

"Now do me a favor Rito...Tsuna...and die..." Reborn smirked as he fired two shots into the heads of Rito and Tsuna and as they fell back to the ground their thoughts were only this.

"I died...i'm dead aren't I? If only I could confess to Kyoko..."

"If only I could confess to hARUNA..."

"With my dying will!"

"Hmph..." Reborn smirked. "Show me your Dying Will...hopeless duo..."

**NEXT TIME! MAFIA TROUBLES! RITO AND TSUNA ARE SHOT WITH THE DYING WILL BULLETS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM AND WILL THEY BE ABLE TO CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS TO KYOKO AND HARUNA? AND WHAT OF THAT ORGANIZATION THE VONGOLA IS HERE TO INVESTIGATE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

It took me a while to write this chapter as I have been very busy! And it feels sorta lame to me, but i'll try to do better next time!


End file.
